


Infinite Diversity

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, you built a robot girlfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Diversity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noracharles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noracharles/gifts).



"Guys, IDIC isn't just some funny science fiction saying. It's a way of life."

Kari and Tory aren't buying it. "Yeah," says Kari, "but there's accepting life in all its diversity, and then there's this."

Grant places a protective hand on his new love. "I don't see the difference."

Tory says, "Dude, you built a robot girlfriend."

"No," Grant explains patiently for the third time. "I constructed a genderless robotic companion."

"Grant," says Kari in her nice voice, the one that's going to try to talk him out of this. "This is kind of crazy. Look, I said I'd try to fix you up with one of my friends."

"I don't want a pity date with one of your friends. Giga-Byte here is all I've ever wanted into another being." His heart swells with emotions he never thought he'd feel. Just the gentle pressure of his hand over the chassis sends a thrill right to his core. This is love, or there's no such thing in the world.

Kari and Tory exchange looks. "Just let us be in the room when you tell Adam and Jamie," says Tory. "Especially when you tell them you used spare parts from the set."


End file.
